


Lead us straight to the curse divine

by Hamiloki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (slaps roof of Qui-Gon), Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Bond, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Time, I made up an entire Alien society for this and it's the most fun I've had in weeks, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Overused Topes, Public Sex, Religious Rituals, Rimming, Ritual Drug Usage, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rope Bondage, The Force Ships It, This badboy can fit so much caring for Obi-Wan into it, Virgin Sacrifice, barely but it's there, like a lot, this fic is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki
Summary: Qui-Gon protectively stepped before his Padawan. “With all due respect, your highness. You cannot be serious. While I deeply respect your traditions and understand your want for the ritual to take place, I simply cannot allow it to happen. My apprentice is under my protection and not something to be slaughtered on an altar.”Obi-Wan felt nauseous. What had he gotten himself into now? Fighting the instinct to run, he opened his mouth when suddenly, the Princess erupted into little giggles. “I apologise, you must have misunderstood. He is not to die tonight. He is to take one of the seasoned warriors to bed with him.”-Or: How to accidentally become a virgin sacrifice: A guide by Obi-Wan Kenobi-For QuiObi Kinkweek Day 7: Exhibitionism/Public Sex
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Lead us straight to the curse divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luenor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/gifts).



> First things first: There is someone I need to apologise to. I hope the person I mean knows it's them I'm talking to. That passive aggressive note of mine was bitchy and unnessicary. (See also my replies to your comment.) Friends? *hides*
> 
> Now to the fun part. THIS FIC IS ALL MINE I DID IT SOLO (Although Luenor was still consulted since we made all concepts together. Wish her luck, she starts Uni und was busy moving out. I still had some time on my hands because for my voluntary service year I can stay in the comfort of the bedroom I've had for as long as I can remember yeet.) You can notice it's all mine because it's so plot heavy. xD
> 
> Making up an alien species and creating their society is so much fun and I want to explore Ceedro some more at some point. But we'll see ;)
> 
> It's a litttle late BUT IT'S STILL SATURDAY YISSSSSS!!!!
> 
> Titel from "Venom of Venus" by Powerwolf (I reccomend both the normal and the Orchestral Version of the song. 
> 
> \- Cheers, this time JUST HAMILOKI <3

Their mission was supposed to be as follows: There was middle scale civil war on the planet of Ceedro they were tasked with ending. Why the two Ceedrian classes were fighting, nobody really knew when they were briefed by the council but what they did know was that the supreme chancellor ordered an intervention to stop unnecessary bloodshed within republic systems, much against the insistence of the Ceedrian senator who claimed to have everything under perfect control. 

Said senator had actually insisted several times that no intervention was necessary, however over the few years it had been part of the galactic republic, Ceedro had eared itself a reputation of trying to handle situations they were not equipped for in the slightest. So, when word of the fighting had reached Coruscant, the senate had not hesitated to immediately send someone to negotiate peace among the Ceedrian people.

The fighting parties were the two classes of the Ceedrian people, a tall and strongly built humanoid species with two large, feathered pairs of wings attached to their backs. The wings of the hunter-class living in the dark forests were kept in muted, natural colours that easily bled into their surroundings while the scholar-class Ceedrians from the big, developed cities in the mountains possessed wings in luminous, bright colours of all sorts.

As far as any records were concerned, the classes usually lived in peace as one supported the other with their respective skills and products. The senator, a male with lime greed feathers upon his back that almost seemed to glow called Darrian, would not provide any reason that would trigger a war under the two co-dependent parties. 

This provided the specific reason why the Jedi specifically were sent out instead of some other, lower ranking diplomat. In addition to stop the fighting, they were supposed to find out why Senator Darrian was so reluctant to provide anything helpful to the senate. 

~*~*~*

Honestly, Obi-Wan had a terrible feeling about the whole thing the minute he and his Master had entered the council chamber and were equipped with what little and vague information was available to them. Something about all of this just wasn’t right. Like the force was telling him not to intervene in matters that he did not understand.

When he voiced his concerns to Master Qui-Gon though, the simple answer he received was, that he should not worry for his Master was not sharing his feeling of unease and that he should concentrate on the immediate preparation for their journey rather than a notion of something still far away. This was not uncommon for Obi-Wan to hear and honestly, his Master was right. He often found himself worrying about small nothings and thereby distracting himself from what actually mattered.

So, the Padawan obeyed and went to pack his things for the journey and with time, he even got excited for the assignment. From the holos he had seen of Ceedro, the planet looked beautiful with lush woods and grassy valleys separating snow topped mountains. It really looked like a place he could feel at home. Sure, he loved living at the temple but sometimes he didn’t mind escaping the crammed, industrial world of Coruscant and be surrounded by nature wherever you looked.

When he got aboard the ship, he had all but forgotten that he had been concerned about the mission in the first place.

~*~*~*

Their ship touched down on a landing platform built upon a slate of rock jutting out of one of the large mountains that made up the capitol city. Cave systems and transparisteel buildings in the valleys connected by gleaming durasteel bridges stretched through the hills as far as the eye could see. It faintly reminded Obi-Wan of Coruscant but a lot brighter and greener, as lush banks of vegetation separated most architectural structures. 

They were greeted by several officials, most of them from the scholar-class but also representatives of the hunters. Strange for a so called ‘war-zone’. As was the atmosphere which lacked any tensions whatsoever. 

Frowning, Obi-Wan wondered whether the representative of the senate who had been a guest on the planet when the apparent fighting had broken out had just fooled them all. But for what reason? That made no sense. And besides, he had seen the holos of the Ceedrians fighting each other, flying above the forest villages of the hunters. 

Qui-Gon looked at him as if he had the exact same thoughts but then went back to listening to the young, blue winged female -Princess Alenia- telling them how honoured they were to be visited by the Jedi. As she droned on about showing them around and demonstrating that they did not need help, they walked to the speeder ready to talk them through the surrounding area.

~*~*~*

Marvelling at the strange animals approaching them without fear, Obi-Wan could not suppress a quiet fit of giggles. A little lizard was currently climbing up on his hand, blinking curiously and licking his skin softly. He stroked its little head gently before setting it back down on the ground gently. At the moment, he and his Master were left to explore the nearest forest settlement on their own. While the Master talked to the Ceedrians living there, Obi-Wan had been sent out to look for any signs of physical confrontation.

First, the soft rustle in the dark bushes did not alarm him. He was in the woods after all and animal movement was present all around him. When the noise got louder and moved steadily towards him, Obi-Wan shot up, lightsaber in hand. He could sense something lurking, ready to attack.

He activated his blade, looking around carefully. There, a flash of purple and blue moving quickly through the dark of forest surrounding the clearing he stood on. His hand tensed around the metal hilt as he closed his eyes and carefully extended his awareness in the force. 

The thing was moving around him as if circling prey, growling lowly. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and turned with it to be braced should it attack. Slowly, he could feel the animal closing in, taking slow graceful step as if it thought it was still undetected. This was it.

As he took a step forwards, however, the animal took a swift leap over his head and tackled him to the ground. The young Jedi braced his fall with one arm and spun around only to be pinned back down by the beast -heavy, about as big as him and covered in thick, shining fur- and feeling its hot breath trickling down his face. 

Moving his right arm, he managed to graze the animal’s legs, making it screech in pain and jump back. Obi-Wan got up and took several steps back. He didn’t want to harm this magnificent creature more than necessary. But he was left with no choice when it continued to attack him only seconds later despite being wounded severely by the single lightsaber hit it had suffered.

When the beast finally fell it let out a piercing shriek that had Obi-Wan wincing. He deactivated the saber just as Qui-Gon came running towards him, Princess Alenia following not far after.

The delicate young woman looked shocked upon the scene in front of her and swore quietly in her native language. In turn, the two Jedi looked at each other with a mix of confusion and worry. Something was definitely wrong, seeing as the Princess turned towards her guards, giving them harsh orders in her quick tongued Ceedrian words.

“Master Jedi,” she turned to Qui-Gon with a serious expression “I have a very important question for your apprentice, and I beg you to assure me that he will answer truthfully.”

“Your highness, I can promise that Obi-Wan is an honest young man.” Qui-Gon answered slightly baffled at the question.

“Thank you. Now, Padawan Kenobi. I see you have slain the Beast of Eelia. What I need to know in the wake of your deed is whether you are still pure of heart and body. Have you ever been touched by another?”

Qui-Gon interrupted before Obi-Wan could even process the question. “Pardon me, your highness, why are you asking such a thing?”

“Master Jedi, please let your learner answer my question.”

“I... have never… Your highness” confusion lay heavy in the young man’s voice. Why in the world would all of this matter?

“Thank you, young Padawan.” Alenia hesitated and then sighed. “I do believe I have to be honest with you from now on. It is quite the mess we have gotten you into.”

Further worried glances were exchanged between Master and Padawan. His could not be good.

“What the republic representative has witnessed on his visit to Ceedro was in no way what he described to the senate as a civil war. I can confirm that he has seen our two planetary families engage in combat, nothing about it had been in bad spirits. My father, the King, wanted to keep our ritual a secret at all costs. He was afraid that, with our system being so new to the republic, our traditions would spark prejudice among established members of the senate.”

The Princess Alenia again paused, looking at the two men in front of her for a second before her eyes met the floor instead. Guilt radiated from her in thick waves, both jedi could feel it.

“The people of Ceedro have a deep-rooted tradition of sacrifice to our Gods, particularly our Goddess of hunt and war, Eelia. Every fifty years, our clans engage in a contest of their finest warriors to decide who will be honoured to make the sacrifice to great Eelia. The winning family sends out all their pure sons and daughters to hunt for the Beast of Eelia. The one who slays it is to be offered to Eelia to bring good fortune upon our people.

Seeing as you, Padawan Kenobi, have slain the Beast and are pure of heart and body, I am afraid it is you who will have to stand in for one of our people since the Beast will only appear again in time for the next festival.”

Qui-Gon protectively stepped before his Padawan. “With all due respect, your highness. You cannot be serious. While I deeply respect your traditions and understand your want for the ritual to take place, I simply cannot allow it to happen. My apprentice is under my protection and not something to be slaughtered on an altar.”

Obi-Wan felt nauseous. What had he gotten himself into now? Fighting the instinct to run, he opened his mouth when suddenly, the Princess erupted into little giggles. “I apologise, you must have misunderstood. He is not to die tonight. He is to take one of the seasoned warriors to bed with him. Someone with great strength and experience in combat. It is his choice whom he will take.”

“Then I chose my Master.” Obi-Wan cut in, walking out behind the older man to face the Princess. “He is the one that knows me best and the one whom I can trust.”

“Padawan mine, you don’t have to do this. I know I was the one who insisted on waiting until your knighted but-” Qui-Gon’s gentle words were interrupted.

“My word is final, your highness.”

“Thank you again, Padawan Kenobi. Preparations will be made for this evening. For the time being, let me get you somewhere to stay.”

~*~*~*

The cottage they were provided was quite spacious, a single bedroom, ‘fresher and living space. Someone could have easily spent their vacation in its cosy walls, the large windows giving the occupant a nice view of both forest and the urban mountain structures.

Qui-Gon, however, was as tense as one could possibly be without physically exploding. He paced around like a caged animal, broadcasting unrest into the force to anyone within a 100-kilometre radius. Kitchenette, around the coffee table, into the bedroom, back out, to the ‘fresher, then the front door, same way back, rinse, repeat. 

“Master, I have told you that I’m okay with this. It could really be so much worse.” Obi-Wan was sitting on the bed, flipping through the data pad provided to them in preparation for this evening’s celebration. “At least it will be fun.”

Sighing, Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks. “I just wanted this to be different for you. Without any pressure or obligation, be it me being your Master or this situation right now. It’s not that I don’t want you, because I truly do, believe me. But in our situation… just fear that you might not enjoy it.”

Laying the data pad aside, Obi-Wan stood and walked over to his Master. He gently kissed Qui-Gon on the cheek, making the latter’s lips twitch into a tiny smile since he still had to get a little on his tiptoes to reach Qui-Gon’s cheek like this. “I would have put up much more of a fight if I weren’t ready for this. I am sure I want to do this, and I hope you do too.”

“Alright then.” Qui-Gon took the smaller man’s hand in his, guiding them both to sot back down on the bed and picking up the data pad on the way. “Tell me exactly what we are supposed to do later.”

~*~*~*

They were picked up separately, first Obi-Wan and shortly before sunset Qui-Gon, too. While darkness fell, the four moons painted the woods in strange, moving shapes and shadows, the lush greens replaced by blacks and blues. Under different circumstances, Qui-Gon might have been tempted to wander off and lose himself in the calmness and silence but he barely paid attention to it now, looking around in search of something other to do than fidget in his quite comfortable seat in the speeder taking him to the Eeliskantea, the Sanctum of Eelia.

He wasn’t really sure, why the whole idea of the ritual bothered him so little. Not only was he about to sleep with his beloved Padawan, no. He was also going to do it in front of the representatives of Ceedro’s clans and anyone interested in the ritual. So why the hell had he stopped worrying when Obi-Wan had reassured him this afternoon? Force, why was he going through with this, almost unbothered? 

To steady himself, Qui-Gon took a deep breath. Worrying about not worrying would get him nowhere. Instead he tried to remember every step of the ritual approaching faster than he would like it to. Every action had a significance and he recalled them to himself quietly. 

The slaying of the beast had been a blessing of good hunting for the years to come. The hunter would be transformed into the warrior by worshipping each thing about him a fighter needed. A sharp mind, a strong body. Thus far, quite the family friendly affair. The next ‘necessities of the warrior’ not so much. Trust and a fertility would be blessed by the actual taking of the hunter.

Lastly, courage and devotion were to be shown to Eelia. Obi-Wan had shuddered next to him when they had read how this would happen but then had enthusiastically -a bit to much so for Qui-Gon’s liking- expressed how he had often thought about doing- No, Qui-Gon would worry about that when the time for it came. He could do all this. He was a kriffing Jedi Master.

The speeder stopped in front of a steep trail leading down into a deep valley. At its bottom, fires were being lit, the flames casting flickers of light over the walls decorated with colourful paintings and fine stone carvings. Marvelling at them, Qui-Gon almost forgot to follow the attendant leading him down the trail. He hurried after the man, following him into a cave leading off onto the steep stone walls. 

Within, he found a pool of steaming water prepared for him alongside some clothes laid out for him. As the attendant left with a bow, he settled into the bath, grateful to unwind before what was ahead of him.

~*~*~*

Obi-Wan took one last look at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked quite good like this, colourful patterns two young Ceedrian women had drawn on him swirling around his arms and legs and over his back and chest, only a thin piece of white cloth wrapped around his hips. He was also impressed at how they had managed to weave fragrant purple and white blossoms into his hair even though the Padawan cut had made it almost impossible.

“It’s time to go now. Good luck.” One of the girls said, smiling at him softly and leaving the cave with her companion.

‘Right, here goes nothing.’ He thought to himself and took a deep breath. 

When he stepped into the darkness, the crown gathered in the valley parted, making way for him to slowly walk towards the large stone altar surrounded by a circle of small fires and covered in something looking distinctly soft, although Obi-Wan could not exactly identify what it was.

A large Ceedrian with wings white as snow and eyes glowing strangely, brighter than the flames around them awaited him, reaching out with one hand to help him up onto the altar, where Obi-Wan knelt, head held high as he had been instructed. Listening to the high priest’s low voice chanting in the ancient language of Ceedro, -by now almost extinct and replaced with basic among the greater population- the human looked around. Quite a lot of people had gathered to witness the spectacle only occurring so rarely. And the fact that two off-worlder would perform it had evoked even more curiosity among the people. Obi-Wan shivered, breathing deeply and supressing a smile.

His mouth fell open when the crowd parted again and made way for his Master. He was covered in similar markings but not in vibrant colours like Obi-Wan. No, Qui-Gon’s were in a black so dark it resembled the deep void of space, sucking in all the light falling on them and never again releasing it. The fabric around his hips was just as dark. Leather straps sat snugly around Qui-Gon’s torso, a gleaming silver dagger, a length of rope and a small pouch attached to them just above his hip. 

It took all of Obi-Wan’s willpower to remember how humans breathe but he managed, catching his lower lip tightly between his teeth to keep his mouth closed. Their eyes locked tightly as Qui-Gon also ascended the altar and knelt down facing him, not leaving each other as the Priest continued his chanting, the crowd answering him when required with strong, devoted voices.

The High Priest turned to the two of them, a golden cup raised in offering. “Drink and become one under the blessings of Great Eelia. Let her will guide you, her might touch you so that we might receive her gracious gifts.” Obi-Wan took the cup from the High Priest and drank, the contents smooth and just the right shade of sweet. As he passed the cup to Qui-Gon, he could feel a pleasant heat gathering in his lower stomach and spreading from there into the rest of his body. Taking the cup back into his hands, the High Priest turned back to the crowd, chanting a last call to them and leaving as all Ceedrians around the altar knelt down.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan reached out and pulled his Master close to him. As soon as their mouths met, the hundreds of eyes glued to them faded into nothingness. This was something they were used to, something that offered comfort to both of them like nothing else did. And it was also the first quality of the warrior. Making a choice, the right one and being sure of it. The force hummed around them and they knew. The ritual had begun and the invisible power they were supposed to please was one they were quite familiar with.

Their kiss deepened as they pulled each other closer, chests and hips touching. The heat surging through Obi-Wan intensified suddenly and he pulled Qui-Gon down with him to lay down, wrapping his thighs around the older man’s hips waist tightly. 

He whined when Qui-Gon pulled away from his lips, lifting his head to follow him but his master gently hushed him, trailing a path of kisses down his neck instead. Obi-Wan let his head fall back down, sighing softly. Right, the second quality of the warrior, strength of body. 

He relaxed into the altar as Qui-Gon kissed and licked swirling patterns around his chest and shoulders, tracing the muscles, careful not to disturb the beautiful markings drawn on his Padawan’s body too much. Soft moans escaped the young man every now and then when his Master turned his attention to a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Qui-Gon progressed slowly, paying attention to both arms and hands, stroking and kissing every free centimetre of milky skin. 

He slid down a bit, careful nor to fall off the altar and continued his way down over Obi-Wan’s stomach, the muscles there visibly flexing and twitching with every little bit attention given to them. When he nipped at his Padawan’s sensitive inner thighs, the young man gasped loudly, his hips twitching upwards needily, a hand sliding into his Master’s hair. However, Qui-Gon didn’t let that disturb him from giving the same care to every little bit of skin in front of him right now as he had done at the beginning.

Finishing up with a loving nuzzle to Obi-Wan’s left ankle, Qui-Gon knelt up and bent over his Padawan fully again. It was time for the third part of the ritual: trust in your fellow warrior, letting them take control, turning your back on them. Obi-Wan shivered in excitement, lifting his arms over his head instantly, crossing his wrists on the way. 

The rope Qui-Gon would around his arms was surprisingly soft and pleasant to touch. He purred when he pulled at his restraints, attached to the side of the altar, giving him just enough room to grab onto the rope to steady himself. His Master just smirked at him, gripping the smaller man by the hips and flipping him onto his stomach before pulling him on his knees. 

The thin white fabric around his hips was flipped up, cool air hitting his exposed behind. However, the coldness was quickly replaced with the hot puffs of air coming from Qui-Gon’s mouth, who then proceeded to press searing kisses over Obi-Wan’s arse, steadily getting closer to his hole. When he felt the first wet sweep of tongue across it, Obi-Wan keened loudly, pressing back wantonly and begging for more. He had been hard since he had seen Qui-Gon in his ritual attire, the ceremonial wine he drank had multiplied his arousal and the sweet torture of being touched so extensively had made his need almost unbearable.

He ground into the older man’s face, enjoying the scratch of beard across the tender skin. There was no use in holding back his moans, as they were punched out of his throat with each kiss and flicker of tongue across his opening. When he was finally breached by the wet tongue he cried out, harshly tugging on the rope binding him. He needed to come so badly but this just wasn’t enough, he needed more. At his incoherent, desperate mumbling slick fingers quickly joined the tongue playing with his hole, preparing him thoroughly but as fast as possible for the next warrior’s quality that was to be honoured: fertility.

When Qui-Gon deemed his lover ready, he helped him turn again both out of necessity for the further ceremony and the desperate need to look at him, to kiss him. He did just that, locking their lips passionately as he thrust into his beloved Padawan’s body in one smooth and steady thrust. He stilled when he bottomed out, drawing the kiss out as long as he could before finally pulling back, setting a firm but gentle pace. 

Obi-Wan threw his head back, wrapping his legs once again around Qui-Gon’s hips, pulling him in with every thrust and encouraging him to go harder. 

Qui-Gon’s pace steadily increased as he panted and groaned into Obi-Wan’s ear, gripping his hips tightly, when the younger man squirmed against him impatiently, trying to move on his own. Biting down on the soft fleck of Obi-Wan’s neck, offered to him so freely, he tried to ground himself when his head was beginning to get fuzzy. They weren’t done yet, he needed to focus.

All of a sudden, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but look around them, at the people surrounding them. All eyes were tightly fixed on them, gazes hot and longing. Whether they were longing for him, his Master or the dive feeling they were experiencing, he neither knew nor cared about. All that was important to him was Qui-Gon and keeping him close to him. And to show all of them, show Eelia his devotion -maybe not to their Goddess but to his Master- and bravery. The final part of the ritual, last warrior’s traits. He was ready.

Pressing his chest up tightly against Qui-Gon’s he offered himself up to his Master, repeating his readiness in a quiet whisper, meant only for his lover.

Qui-Gon knelt up, never interrupting his thrusting and gently pressing the flat of the silver dagger to Obi-Wan’s chest, the metal icy against the heated skin. They locked eyes once again, Obi-Wan sending his Master as many feelings of trust and love through the force. They could do this.

He had expected the shallow cut across his sternum to hurt but the scream that tore from Obi-Wan was one of pleasure, the burn shooting from his chest straight to his cock, making it twitch harshly. He held his chest pressed up, wanting to experience the sensation again but Qui-Gon pulled the dagger away, instead slicing it across his left hand once and then pressing the wound tightly to Obi-Wan’s. 

As their blood mixed, they kissed another time, Qui-Gon picking up the pace one last time as the dagger clattered to the floor beside the altar. He quickly untied his Padawan, who clutched at his back tightly, as he came, seed painting his stomach, clenching tightly around his master’s cock. The force hummed, shone in colours even brighter than the markings painted on his body, pulsed with waves of satisfaction and approval and Obi-Wan revered lost himself in in their feel, barely noticing as his Master found competition withing but no stopping his movements for even a second. 

The heavy heat that hat lingered deep in their bellies after drinking the ceremonial wine exploded through their bodies, both of their mind going completely blank, nothing but the need for each other remaining. Obi-wan only remembered flipping them over with all his strength and starting to bounce up and down on his Master’s lap before his memories abruptly ended.

~*~*~*

Birds chirped and the pleasant warmth of sunshine blanketed Obi-Wan as he woke up slowly. When he sat up, his sore muscles protested loudly but he didn’t care and rather looked around. The valley was empty except for the both of them, the altar and a comm-link tucked in the space between them.

Qui-Gon’s arms were still wrapped around him, which made the younger man smile softly. When he looked down on himself, he found himself mysteriously cleaned up, the cut on his chest closed, and only lightly scarred. Looking at Qui-Gon’s left hand, he observed much the same thing. 

He kissed Qui-Gon on the cheek softly to wake him up, only half succeeding, receiving a few sleeping grumbles and not much more. He nuzzled his Master, nudging him until he finally succeeded, the older man just as confused and lacking memory as he was.

The Comm-Link between them chimed and Obi-Wan picked up, Princess Alenia cheerfully wishing them a good morning.

“You will find your clothes in the cave Padawan Kenobi prepared in and you will be picked up shortly my one of my guardsmen. The ritual was quite the success, I can assure you. Our people have not felt the Great Eelia’s presence so strongly for millennia.” She winked at them, Obi-Wan blushing brightly and hiding his face in Qui-Gon’s shoulder. Unbothered, the Princess continued. “I thank you greatly, Masters Jedi and I offer you to stay in yesterday’s accommodations for as long as you want. After all, the republic still believes you are trying to end a civil war here. We will of course inform the senate of the actual proceedings that have occurred here. Although, I believe I can convince out dear Senator not to mention the part you played withing them. If you need anything, you can call on me and my men anytime.”

With a deep bow, the connection was cut off by Alenia, leaving the two Jedi a bit stunned. 

Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, Obi-Wan letting himself fall back to stretch out on the altar. “I think we do deserve to take her up on her offer, don’t you?” He asked, propping his head on one hand and looking at Qui-Gon.

“Yes, I think I agree with you, Padawan mine. After all, we did quite the deed for this planet. Come now, we should get dressed. Although I believe whoever is coming to pick us up won’t find anything they haven’t seen yet.”

“Master!” Obi-Wan sounded positively scandalised but could not suppress the giggle following the statement, returning the soft kiss Qui-Gon gave him.


End file.
